


YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO

by AndiiV



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blindfolds, Cock Rings, Handcuffs, Kink Meme, M/M, Medical Kink, Sex Toys, Sounding, Spreader Bars, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiV/pseuds/AndiiV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the spn_masquerade kink meme on Live Journal. This was the original prompt:</p><p>Jared's really into Jensen and they've been seeing each other for a while, but he just can't help but think Jensen's been hiding something from him. One night while in bed, Jared decides to bring it up only for Jensen to reply with a grin and ask him if he trusts him. Then he reaches in his dresser and pulls out a set of handcuffs and a long black leather case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO

Jensen knew that Jared knew. He hadn’t been subtle about his activities, letting Jared walk in on him while he was researching on the internet, slamming the lid of the laptop closed when Jared tried to see what he was doing, refusing to answer any questions... 

Then there were the packages, ordered from specialist websites. They were all addressed to Jensen so Jared didn’t open them, but he knew full well they’d arrived. He’d personally signed for a larger delivery and his eyes were round with curiosity as he handed it over. He hadn’t asked what was in it though, and Jensen didn’t say.

Jensen unpacked his purchases while Jared was out of the apartment, inspected them, got a feel for them and read the instructions carefully. Then he hid them away. He knew the subterfuge was driving Jared insane and he got off on that. He was happy to play the long game. It gave him time to work through the scene in his head, map out every move and he had no intention of spilling the beans until Jared caved and flat out asked. 

It took a surprisingly long time. Jared was one stubborn son of a bitch. It was almost three weeks before he made his play. Jensen was lying on the couch after dinner, reading the paper while Jared took care of the dishes. He was in the kitchen a long time and Jensen heard a couple of beer cans pop. He had a feeling tonight was the night and he got butterflies in his stomach, along with a warm rush of anticipation in his crotch.

When Jared was done he stood at the door of the lounge, beer in hand, watching Jensen intently.

“So…”

Jensen glanced over the top of the paper.

“So?”

Jared took a swig of beer. “You gonna tell me what’s going on?”

Jensen raised a surprised eyebrow and Jared snorted. 

“You think I don’t know you’re up to something? You made it pretty obvious.”

“I’m not up to anything.”

“Bullshit.”

Jensen put the paper down and gazed at him.

“Do you know what today is?”

Jared’s brow furrowed and Jensen watched in amusement as he searched for a date which had virtually no significance. Jensen let him struggle for a few moments before putting him out of his misery.

“Our eight month and one week anniversary?”

“Huh.” Jared took another sip of beer, playing it cool. “Were you expecting presents?”

“I already took care of that. I thought it was time we stepped things up again; you know, in the bedroom?”

Jared’s eyes narrowed but there was a smile pulling at his lips.

“What you got in mind?”

Jensen watched him carefully. This next part was crucial, but was also part of their routine.

“Do you trust me?”

Jared cocked his head fractionally “You know I do.”

Jensen knew he meant it. Their sex play was pretty adventurous. Jared was a natural sub and Jensen liked experimenting, seeing how far he was willing to go. This was his most radical idea to date though and while he was confident in the strong bond which had developed between them, he needed to hear the words.

“Say it, Jared.”

Jared gazed at him, totally sincere. “I trust you, Jensen.”

“I need you to trust me to call the shots tonight, okay?”

“Don’t you always?”

Jared’s eyes flashed with mischief and Jensen saw the boner taking shape in his pants. This was going to be fun.

“I want you to shower then lie on the bed and wait for me.”

“No problemo.” Jared grinned. “You want me naked?”

“Is there any other way?”

Jensen picked up the paper nonchalantly as Jared headed for the bathroom. Just as the door was closing he called after him.

“And Jared?”

Jared poked his head round the door.

“Make sure you piss.”

Jensen waited until he heard the shower running before tossing the paper aside and hurrying into the bedroom. He needed all his new equipment to hand and he rummaged quickly through the closet, pulling the toys from their hiding places. He placed the smaller items in the drawer of his nightstand, the bigger one he shoved under the bed. He lit a bunch of candles, plumped the pillows and straightened the bed covers. He wanted this to look sensuous and inviting. 

He opened Jared’s dresser and located his favourite butt plug, the vibrating one with remote control settings. It fitted Jared perfectly, pressing against his G spot and getting him horny before it was even activated. He put the remote in his pocket then placed the plug and a bottle of lube in the centre of the bed. He left a handwritten note beside it. 

_You know what to do_.

He left a final present under Jared’s pillow then set up his best digital SLR on a tripod. He roughly adjusted aperture and shutter speed to compensate for the dim candle light. He’d fine tune it later.

He was back on the sofa when Jared came out the shower and padded towards the bedroom. He called after him again. 

“No touching, Jared. Keep those hands to yourself.”

Jared’s voice drifted back to him. “You’re the boss.”

Jensen left him in there for half an hour and he was quiet the whole time, which was unusual. He might be a bottom but Jared was noisy and demanding, especially with the plug up his ass. He seemed happy to wait for his treat this time though. Jensen drank a beer and read the finance pages, something which bored him stupid but he needed to keep his mind focussed and calm. He didn’t need to be dealing with a boner right now. 

When he was ready he strolled into the bedroom. Jared was lounging on the bed, legs splayed open and arms tucked casually behind his head. He was fully hard and he raised his ass so Jensen got a look at the plug pushed flush against his hole, glistening with lube. 

“Everything you asked for, boss.”

Jensen smiled. “I left something under your pillow.”

Jared’s face lit up. “A present?”

“You could say that.”

Jared was eager as a kid at Christmas as he lifted the pillow and found the handcuffs lying beneath. He spun them casually round his forefinger. 

“Looks like I was a good boy this year.”

“Tonight you’ll be the best.” Jensen approached the bed and snagged the cuffs. 

“Hands behind your head.”

Jared obliged with a grin. Jensen pulled the chain of the cuffs through the ironwork of the headboard then locked them onto Jared’s wrists. He reached under the bed and slid out a hard, plastic case. He snapped open the clasps and Jared craned his neck to see. 

“What is it?”

Jensen didn’t answer immediately. He pulled out a sturdy, eighteen inch steel bar; let Jared get a look at the padded leather cuffs on either end before attaching them to his ankles. 

“It’s called a spreader.”

Jared snorted. “I think you got ripped off, man.”

“It’s adjustable.” Jensen loosened the bolt in the middle of the bar and glanced up. 

“You know what to do.”

As Jared spread his legs and hitched them back slightly at the knee, Jensen pulled the bar wider. Its total span was forty inches and Jared, with his super long legs, managed to max it out. Jensen locked it off cautiously.

“Is it comfortable? Can you stay like that for the long haul?”

“I’m good if you are.” Jared’s dick was leaking now and Jensen bit his lip, fighting the urge to suck him off. Jared was watching with eager curiosity.

“What happens now?”

Jensen reached into the nightstand and produced his pièce de résistance. He laid the slim leather case on the bed and unzipped it, folded it open to reveal the polished steel rods lying on their bed of crushed velvet. There were sixteen of them, twenty eight centimetres long and graduated in diameter from four millimetres to thirty. He picked up the smallest and showed it to Jared. 

“This is a sounding rod.”

Jared’s eyes widened as he took in the slender device.

“What does it do?”

“It goes down your piss hole. It’ll stop you coming but when I take it out again, well…”

Jared’s dick seemed to like the idea and it twitched. “Will it fit?”

Jensen sat on the edge of the bed. 

“They’ll all fit, eventually. We’ve got the whole weekend ahead of us.”

All Jensen’s research stipulated how a sound should only be inserted into a flaccid dick, and Jared’s was rock hard. He needed to take care of that. He placed his hand between Jared’s spread legs, played with his balls and perineum until he was moaning then flicked at the butt plug in a steady rhythm. He broke off occasionally to circle the edge of Jared’s hole, where the hard gel of the plug met tender flesh. He pressed firmly, using lube to keep the motion smooth and Jared moaned louder.

Jensen knew how much he liked this and could usually get him off without even touching his cock. This time was no exception. Jared shot his load over his belly and Jensen’s own dick stiffened as he watched him come, restrained and restricted. 

This wasn’t going to plan. The way he’d always imagined it he was cool, calm and detached. But his dick was aching for release and Jared lying there, naked and spread, was turning him on way too much. He went into their en-suite bathroom for a washcloth, hitched down his sweatpants and jerked off quickly. That relieved the tension but it wouldn’t be long before the process needed repeating. 

He cleaned Jared up and resumed his position on the edge of the bed. Jared’s cock was limp now but his libido was rampant. He’d be ready to go again soon and Jensen needed to work fast. 

He reached into his nightstand and pulled out a syringe. Instead of a needle on the end there was a thin, tapering, two inch plastic pipe. It had a soft, rounded tip. Jensen pulled back the plunger and filled it with lube, spreading more over the head of Jared’s dick.

“Is that going where I think?” Jared’s voice trembled with anticipation.

“We need to get you properly slicked.”

He gripped Jared firmly. Even flaccid his girth was impressive and Jensen could feel blood pumping steadily through his dorsal artery. He held Jared’s dick upright, positioned the end of the syringe over his hole and inserted it gently. Jared tensed and winced as the first half inch went in but he relaxed quickly and Jensen eased the rest inside.

“What’s it like?”

Jared considered for a moment. “Kinda weird; not sure how to explain it.”

Jensen depressed the plunger slowly. Jared yanked at the cuffs and swore as lube flowed down the inside of his dick. Jensen stopped immediately.

“Is it hurting?”

“Hell no, but it’s cold.”

Jensen made a mental note to warm the lube next time. Or not.

He removed the syringe and placed it on the night stand. He pulled another present from his drawer and laid it on the bed. It was a 10mm steel ring with a ball attached. Jared stared at it.

“What’s that?”

“That’s a surprise. And here’s another.”

Jensen revealed his final item; an S&M grade blindfold. It comprised two padded leather discs on an adjustable head strap. Jensen had test driven it himself; it cut out light so effectively he hadn’t been able to tell if it was day or night. Jared blinked.

“Seriously?”

Jensen watched him carefully, mindful of his limits. 

“Are you okay with it?”

Jared thought for a moment then nodded. 

“What the hell, I’ll try anything once.”

Jensen smiled. “I want you to remember everything. Now there won’t be any distractions.”

This was part of their regular play. Jared would submit to Jensen, go along with his ideas and later they’d relive their experiences as Jensen showed him photographs and Jared explained how it felt with as much detail as he could remember. 

Jensen pulled the blinder round his head and pulled the strap tight. Jared looked delicious lying there, totally at his mercy and he adjusted the camera settings then took a few pictures on long exposure, capturing the scene by candlelight. Jared heard the snapping of the shutter. 

“You taking pictures again? You fucking pervert.”

That was his standard response and Jensen chuckled. Jared loved being on display and true to form he lifted his hips, posing for the shots.

“You’ll want to see these later, believe me.”

He could see Jared’s dick starting to fill again and didn’t want him coming anytime soon. He needed to get started. 

He selected the thinnest sounding rod and dunked it in lube, coating it thoroughly. He gripped Jared’s shaft and held it upright like before, positioning the sound over his urethra.

“Here it comes, big boy.”

Jensen had read exactly how to do this; studied it carefully. Mistakes caused infection and tearing and this was meant to be fun. He pushed the first inch gently into Jared’s slit then continued to hold his dick as gravity took over. Jensen watched, fascinated as it slid inside of its own accord. Every muscle in Jared’s body tensed against the invasion and the sounds he was making were interesting, but he wasn’t complaining. His dick grew around the rod until it was fully hard; Jensen knew when it reached his bladder because he bucked and swore. 

“Jesus, man, I’ve really gotta piss.”

“No you haven’t.” Jensen patted his thigh. “It just feels that way.”

He gave Jared a few minutes to adjust; took more pictures as he squirmed, fidgeted then finally settled. Two inches of metal protruded from the tip of his dick, lube and pre-cum running down the outside of his shaft. Jensen took close ups on flash while wondering, like he always did, if he should share them. There were specialist websites which paid top dollar for shots like these. He was a professional photographer, Jared a hot, hung and very willing model. It was porno gold on every level. Maybe he’d have the conversation with Jared one day; but not today.

When he was done he sat beside Jared and scratched the sound gently with his nail. Jared tensed and sucked in a breath.

“How does it feel?”

Jared let the breath out slowly. “Incredible. Does it move?”

This was the part Jensen had been anticipating for weeks. He twisted the rod gently, rotating it back and forth inside Jared’s dick, gauging how much movement he could handle. As usual he could handle a lot and the amount of lube they’d used made it easy. Jensen eased it up slowly as he continued twisting, flexing it lightly against the urethra walls, gradually widening the channel.

Jared writhed and moaned in time with the motion. Jensen continued until the rod was almost out of his dick, just an inch left inside, before letting gravity pull it back down into his bladder. He kept at it until Jared’s slit was open and loose and he was close to coming. Jensen could see he was ready for a larger rod, but that wasn’t part of the plan.

Jensen picked up the metal ring with the ball on it. It was a glans ring, designed to make the cock head super sensitive. It needed positioning behind Jared’s corona and was a tight fit by design. Jensen struggled to slide it over the engorged glans but Jared guided him through it and more lube got the job done. Jared gasped as he adjusted the ring, lining up the heavy ball over his frenulum, an ultra-sensitive spot. Jensen gave it a light tap with his fingernail and Jared screamed.

Jensen watched his cock head swell and turn purple as the ring supressed blood flow. He alternated between tapping the ball, the rod and the butt plug and Jared thrashed on the bed. He fought the restraints and screamed so loud the neighbours would hear. They’d need a gag next time. 

He decided Jared needed a break and took more pictures while he cooled off. He was panting, covered in a sheen of sweat and leaking pre-cum steadily. It was everything Jensen had hoped for. 

“Jared?”

Jensen had to repeat his name several times before he got through. Jared’s muscles tensed and rippled as they reacted to the overload of sensations. His back was arched, his head thrown back on the pillow and his mouth was open as he sucked down air. It took a while for him to respond.

“You gonna let me come soon?”

“Not just yet. I’m turning on your favourite toy.”

Jared groaned. “Not that, please. I can’t take any more. I need to come so bad.”

Jensen chuckled. “I’ve got something for that as well.”

He rummaged in Jared’s dresser and found the leather and steel ball spreader. They’d bought it off the peg but it fitted like a glove. Jensen snapped it on and adjusted it to maximum, stretching Jared’s balls away from his body. That would keep the wolf from the door a little longer.

He pulled the butt plug’s remote unit from his pocket and set it to low. Ordinarily Jared would complain like hell about that but, with everything else going on, he screamed long and hard as it pulsed gently inside him. Jensen wished he’d set up a voice recorder.

“Oh God, Jensen, you’ve gotta let me come. Please let me come, I’m begging you, man.”

Jensen could listen to him beg like that all night. Their safe word hadn’t been used though, so he knew Jared had plenty more to give. He turned the remote to level two and watched Jared struggle frantically, yanking at the handcuffs and trying to close his legs, get some friction on his cock. Pre-cum was pooling on his belly and running down the inside of his thighs. It was a beautiful sight and Jensen captured it on camera. 

He was close to coming himself so he took a cold shower. The shock of the water helped him regain control and he towelled off roughly as he went back to the bedroom.

Jared was writhing on the bed, moaning softly, lost in a world of sensory deprivation and over-stimulation. Jensen was fascinated by the sounding rod. The tip was bobbing out of Jared’s slit, in time with the pulsing of the plug. He turned the remote to three and Jared writhed harder, moaned louder and used every curse word in the English language. Jensen watched closely. Each time Jared thrust his hips the rod was pushed out; sometimes an inch, sometimes more before gravity sucked it back down. 

Jared was fucking himself with the thing and Jensen got another boner. He suspected that if he went high enough on the remote, Jared could get the rod nearly all the way out. He might even be able to come around it. That was an experiment he planned on conducting soon but he wanted to follow his plan for now. 

He climbed onto the bed and straddled Jared’s broad chest.

“Settle down, big boy. I’ll explain the rules.”

Jared went very quiet, very still but Jensen could hear breath whistling between his teeth and felt his whole body contracting in synch with the plug.

“You’re not the only one with a hard on. How do you think I feel, watching you all tied up and helpless and leaking…”

Jared groaned. “I don’t need to think, I can imagine. Let me get at you.”

Jensen shifted forward until his thighs were positioned on either side of Jared’s face, his dick an inch away from his mouth. Jared’s tongue flicked out and caught the underside of his glans, went a little higher and licked a drop of pre-cum from his head. Even blindfolded, Jared knew his way round the farm. 

As Jared worked his cock head, Jensen talked. This was another part of their play and they both got off on it. He liked telling Jared what would happen before he turned it into reality. He threw in as many embellishments as his imagination saw fit.

“After you make me come I’ll pull that rod out real slow; you’ll be all open and stretched out and ready to shoot. I’ll blow down your slit for a while; cool you off before letting your balls out the cage. The ring stays on and you’d better get used to it. You’ll wear it under your pants and every time you move that ball’s gonna hit your sweet spot. It’ll make you remember this, and how I’m gonna do it every night until we’ve worked through the set. There’s sixteen rods to play with…”

He knew Jared was listening because he hummed his enthusiasm for the idea around Jensen’s head until he couldn’t talk anymore. He threw his head back and gasped. Jared sucked on his shaft, inviting him in and Jensen adjusted position. Jared gave a killer blow job, could keep him on the edge for eternity if he wanted, but tonight wasn’t the night. Jared worked quickly and Jensen shot his load then climbed off the bed.

“Please Jensen, you said after you’d come… I can’t hold on any more.”

Jared’s voice was husky and desperate. The rod was thrusting further out of his dick now but Jensen tortured him a little longer. He took a few pictures as Jared’s volume increased and his pleas got more frantic. He glanced at the clock on the nightstand. Jared had been on the edge for nearly forty minutes and Jensen decided it was long enough for a first session.

He teased the rod out of Jared’s slit, taking his sweet time and Jared bucked and shuddered, fucking into thin air. Finally he removed the ball spreader, turned the plug up another notch then sat back, waiting expectantly. 

“Let’s see what you’ve got.”

The orgasm built immediately. Jared’s over-stimulated balls shrunk back against his body and his straining, swollen cock head darkened until it was almost black. Jensen scrambled back to the camera and flicked it to video as Jared came, the force of it splashing cum against the wall behind his head. Jensen filmed it all.

When Jared was spent he removed the blindfold and butt plug, began unlocking his ankles from the spreader bar.

“That was amazing, man. Hot as hell.”

Jared was riding the afterglow, dozy and not very coherent.

“This is the best idea ever. I’ve never come so hard in my life. We need to do it again.”

Jensen smiled. “We’re definitely doing it again.”

Jared opened his eyes, more alert now. “I want to try one of the big rods.”

Jensen wanted it just as badly but remembered the cautions he’d read. Too much too soon wasn’t a good thing.

“We’ll do it again tomorrow morning.”

Jared shook his head. “I want it now.”

There was that pushy, demanding, petulant sub again. He’d whine until he got his way and Jensen was definitely in the mood to accommodate him. He shrugged.

“Have it your way.”

He released Jared from the cuffs and watched him check out the glans ring. He bounded off the bed and stood in front of the mirror, pulling a few provocative poses. 

“You serious about keeping this on?”

“It’s too pretty to take off.”

Jared grinned. “You need to get one of these, man.”

Jensen was thinking about the ball splitters he’d been checking online. The combo would look amazing; feel incredible as Jared went about his daily business. He decided to order one tomorrow.

Jared was still admiring himself and it was getting late. Jensen wanted some sleep tonight and he pushed things along.

“Go shower, Jared. Eat, drink, whatever you need then get your ass back in here for eleven.”

“Sure thing, boss.”

He vanished into the bathroom and Jensen pulled on his pants. He tidied up while Jared was occupied. He sterilised the toys, sponged the restraints, changed the bed linen and laid out the butt plug and lube like before. He rummaged through his dresser, looking for an item they hadn’t used in some time and found it under a pile of socks. The gag was well used but perfectly serviceable. Jensen put it on the bed beside the plug and left the same note as before. 

_You know what to do_. 

He grabbed a beer from the kitchen and grinned as he placed some lube in the freezer. That would switch things up a bit. Then he sprawled on the couch and reviewed his photographs on playback. His dick twitched insistently as he looked through them. When Jared got out the shower he went through to the kitchen and Jensen heard the fridge open. A moment later he was at the door of the lounge; damp, naked and holding a beer. 

He looked like an honest to god Adonis. Muscular and tanned; hair wet and tousled from the shower. His balls were hanging heavy and low, eager to go again and the ring on his semi-hard dick was catching the light.

“Are they good?”

“They’re beautiful.” Jensen tore his eyes away from Jared’s crotch and tried to concentrate on the photos. He had a full-on boner and Jared was staring at it.

“I should take care of that before we get started.”

Jensen put the camera on the coffee table and adjusted position. Jared moved forward eagerly and knelt between his legs, teased down the top of his sweatpants and looked up expectantly.

Jensen smiled. 

“You know what to do.”


End file.
